memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Memory Alpha:Salle de conférence
Saisons de Voyager Bonjour, Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il y avait un pb au niveau des classements des saisons: Sur les dvd voyager : 1.01) Le pourvoyeur 1 (Caretaker 1) jusqu'à 1.16) Le droit chemin (Learning Curve) alors que de votre coté, la 1ere saisons se termine au 20eme épisode Pourriez-vous me renvoyer un mail de confirmation Sinon, votre site est bien fait Fred merci :Il s'agit d'un problème de production / diffusion. En effet, certains épisodes furent produits durant la saison 1 mais diffusés avec les épisodes de la 2ème saison. Il est vrai qu'on devrait en faire une mention sur le listing des saisons. D'ailleurs, ces épisodes en questions ont une date stellaire 48XXX.X (2371) au lieu de 49XXX.X (2372). Tu peux comparer la liste de MA-en (en:VOY) dans l'ordre de diffusion et celle de MA-fr (VOY) dans l'ordre de production. - From Cardassia with pain 23 janvier 2007 à 22:46 (UTC) Ou puis-je trouver les livres? Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir ou je pourais trouvé les livres de Star trek la nouvelle generation en francais!? merci :Listes : *Livres Fleuve Noir *Livres Star Trek The Next Generation (éditions Presses de la cité) :Le cœur du démon « The devil’s heart » – Carmen Carter (1994) 45873.6 :L’envers du miroir « Dark Mirror » – Diane Duane (1993) Inconnu *Livres Star Trek : Starfleet Academy « The Next Generation Starfleet Academy » (éditions Pocket Junior) :J026. La première aventure de Worf « Worf’s First Adventure » – Peter David (1993) --------- :J076. Baptême de feu « Line Of Fire » – Peter David (1992) --------- :J136. Mission de survie « Survival » – Peter David (1993) --------- :J211. La prise de l’étendard « Capture The Flag » – John Vornholt (1994) --------- Pour les trouver, tu peux tenter, sans grand espoir, la Fnac sinon la meilleure solution c'est ebay ou autres sites de vente par internet (sauf à trouver un vendeur sur un forum trek). - From Cardassia with pain 1 octobre 2007 à 18:45 (UTC) Tu peux essayer sur les bourses aux collections ou l'on peut faire souvent d'excellentes affaires et trouver l'introuvable ailleurs. Bon "trek". MAQUETTES Je cherche sans résultat pour l'instant un ou des sites afin de me procurer une maquette du vaisseau "Voyager". Maquette à monter ou déjà assemblée. Merci pour les réponses. :Tu peux trouver ce genre d'infos sur les maquettes sur le forum URA (peu actif ces derniers temps) http://www.startrekfrance.com/forums/ car plusieurs de leurs membres sont des fans de maquettes. - From Cardassia with pain 26 octobre 2007 à 23:39 (UTC) Traducteur universel Bonjour, En regardant l'épisode Sanctuary (DS9, 2 - 10), et après avoir regardé tout de même quelques centaines d'épisodes de Star Trek, je me suis posé une question : si le traducteur universel traduit ce que dit quelqu'un pour quelqu'un d'autre, comme peut-on entendre des mots et phrases "étrangers", comme du klingon par exemple. Merci de m'éclairer. 16 juillet 2008 à 12:08 (UTC) It's life, Jim... Sans doute, en anglais, la phrase la plus bien connue de Star Trek est: 'It's life, Jim (Captain Kirk), but not as we know it'. Je cherche à utiliser la version française OFFICIELLE comme titre d'un article que j'écris, mais 90minutes en tapant de multiples permutations dans Google n'ont abouti à aucun résultat satisfaisant. Est-ce que nous avons de beaux amateurs qui pourraient m'aider? Merci beaucoup d'avance! :Disons que j'ai énormément de doutes sur le fait que cette phrase est la plus connue de ST. Tu ne confonds pas avec "...to seek out new life and new civilizations,...". Les phrases les plus récurrentes sont "He's dead, Jim" (McCoy) ; "I'm a doctor, not..." (McCoy) ; "Fascinating" (Spock) :Après recherches, voir la vf de (8m) (47m) (18m) pour la saison 1 - From Cardassia with pain 30 octobre 2008 à 19:50 (UTC) systéme invisible bonjour ' quelqu'un peut'il me dire ou se trouve le systeme solaire oleum svp :"Oleum", tu es sûr de l'orthographe ? D'où as-tu tiré cette référence ? - From Cardassia with pain juin 16, 2010 à 20:18 (UTC) de:Memory Alpha:Reference Desk en:Memory Alpha:Reference Desk ru:Memory Alpha: Справочный отдел